Buckbeak
Witherwings |Born = bef. September 1993 |Death = |Species = Hippogriff |Loyalty = Rubeus Hagrid Sirius Black Harry Potter }}Buckbeak, later Witherwings, was a Hippogriff once owned by Rubeus Hagrid. He was later sentenced to death when he was provoked by Draco Malfoy and he attacked him, but due to time-travelling by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Buckbeak was saved from execution and escaped with Sirius Black. He and Sirius lived in hiding until he was killed, and Buckbeak was given to Harry in Sirius's will. Harry let Buckbeak live with Hagrid again who had to give him a new name to hide who he was, which was Witherwings. Biography Incident with Draco In September 1993, Buckbeak was part of a flock owned by Professor Rubeus Hagrid. The flock was used for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, and Hagrid taught Harry Potter how to successfully approach Buckbeak. Buckbeak then flew Harry for a short flight around the paddock. However, Draco Malfoy had nothing but contempt for Hagrid and Harry, and provoked a proud Buckbeak by calling him an ugly brute. Buckbeak then smacked Draco in the arm and he fell over. Hagrid fought to put Buckbeak back in a collar, and cancelled the lesson to take Draco to the Hospital Wing. The Board of Governors would later be informed and they told Hagrid that he should have begun teaching by using smaller animals. An investigation was then launched to determine the fates of Hagrid and Buckbeak. Lucius Malfoy launched an official complaint and Hagrid was sent a letter asking him to attend a hearing at the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures on 20 April, which Buckbeak would have to attend too. Until then, Hagrid had to tether Buckbeak and he needed to be kept isolated. Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger decided they would build a case for Buckbeak. Hagrid wanted to let Buckbeak go, but he had no idea how to tell Buckbeak he needed to go into hiding. Hagrid began letting Buckbeak live in the Hut , where he was fed ferrets. Buckbeak's hearing was brought forward to February, and Hagrid booked two beds on the Knight Bus to go. Hermione had continued to help Hagrid build a case. Escape Buckbeak and Hagrid took the Knight Bus to attend Buckbeak's hearing at the Ministry of Magic. Hagrid had attempted to look at notes Hermione gave him when he argued in favour of Buckbeak, but he kept dropping them and forgetting them in anxiety. Unfortunately they determined Buckbeak had to be executed, because Lucius had frightened the judging panel. For 6 June, an appeal hearing was to take place at Hagrid's Hut and if that failed, Buckbeak's beheading. Hagrid put Buckbeak out by a pumpkin patch. An elderly official and the executioner soon arrived. Cornelius Fudge was their witness and Professor Dumbledore argued in Buckbeak's favour. They lost the appeal and Buckbeak was to get beheaded at sunset. Harry, Ron and Hermione hid nearby when it was to happen, and thought Buckbeak looked nervous like he knew what was about to happen. Hermione continued to watch the scene at a distance, and thought she saw Macnair behead Buckbeak. Later on, Hermione needed to save the innocent Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss by going back in time, and knew they needed to fly up to the window of the room he was being kept in. She determined they also needed to save Buckbeak in order to achieve that and then Sirius and a Buckbeak would fly away together. They went back in time and watched Hagrid's Hut until they had a window of opportunity to save him. Hermione knew they had to take Buckbeak when Fudge and Macnair had spotted Buckbeak in the pumpkin patch, so they would know Hagrid had not let Buckbeak go. When Hagrid and Macnair signed a form, Harry and Hermione untied Buckbeak and they tugged him away in time. Hagrid was delighted and called Buckbeak a "clever boy" for escaping. Harry and Hermione needed to keep Buckbeak under control when they waited for the time to save Sirius, but Buckbeak kept attempting to buckle and get to Hagrid again when he noticed him walking nearby, but he calmed down when Hagrid was no longer around. When the Ministry seized Sirius and locked him up, and then went to find the Dementors, Harry and Hermione flew on Buckbeak and saved Sirius, who later flew on Buckbeak to safety on the run from the Ministry of Magic. Life in Hiding Buckbeak would spent two years living with Sirius at 12 Grimmauld Place, staying in Sirius's later mother's room. Later on in 1994, Buckbeak was with Sirius in a cave when he went to speak to Harry, Ron and Hermione about the Crouch family. In June 1996, Buckbeak was wounded by Sirius's house elf on the orders of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy in order to keep Sirius away when Harry would contact him. Voldemort had sent Harry a false story of him capturing Sirius in order to bring Harry out of the confines of safety, which then led to Sirius's death. Living with Hagrid Later Life Appearance Character Behind the scenes Notes and sources Category:Hippogriffs Category:Characters